srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Item Guide
Items are a very important part of the game (as you can guess from the number of pages this wiki dedicates to them). They are central to the combat system. They can alter your stats. Some of them are vehicles for quests, mark your presence on past Limited-time events or grant diverse powers. Some of them even use their descriptions to tell about your past adventures and the lore of the world of Sryth in general. Using items * Most items are equipped on a certain slot (see below) and unequipped items have no effect in game. * Some items can be used in certain situations. See Hints * Some items can be used in combat * You can store items in Dwellings to reduce your encumbrance * You can sell items in Shops Unidentified items Some items from quests arrive to your inventory unidentified. You can identify them with the skill of Arcana (30+ required) or with the help of a sage. Item ID The Item ID is a unique identifier of an item's characteristics. While you can have several copies of an item in your inventory, all items with the same ID are exactly the same in every way. Types of items Items can be described by their "slot", the part of your inventory they appear in. The basic categories are * Weapons * Armour (with differentiate slots for Shields, Torso, Head, Hands, Feet, Arms, Legs, Neck, Wrist, Rings, Waist, Back, Tabards and Pendants) * Misc There is also an extra slot, "Marks", that only adventurers who completed the limited-time quest "And to All a Good Night" (see Old Quests) have. You can equip just one item per slot, except on Rings (up to four rings at any given time). Although their value and exact stats are determined by their Item ID, you can quickly gauge most weapons and armour pieces' effectiveness in combat (in mechanical terms, their bonus to MR and SP) by their Quality and Material. This also allows to roughly appraise their resale value. This only applies to ordinary (i.e. not magical) items. Scale of qualities from worst to best: Quality can also be: * Magical: The best quality. All Tallys items are magical. Also, some enemies can only be harmed by Magical weapons. * Conjured (with encumbrance 0, see Conjuration). * Imbuable (you can affix Icons to it). Scale of materials from worst to best (there are several similar materials on some steps): This only applies to non-magical armour pieces. Buying and Selling An item's resale value is based both on both material, quality and slot. For example, a pair of Plate Boots (sturdy) are more valuable than a Leather Helm (superior). For detailed resale values see the Item Selling Guide. This applies most often to loot (items randomly dropped after certain battles). Loot selling is the main source of gold in the game in the long run. ;See also * Item Selling Guide * Category:Shops Tallys Tallys is a retired adventurer who runs a Trading Post, where you can find some of the best items in the game. The only accepted currency in Tallys' Trading Post is Adventurer Tokens Showing Items on the wiki In this wiki, each Item has a separate page in the Item Namespace (you can create them from a template (with detailed instructions) from the box in the main page). That item has an template describing all that is known in-game about the item. To insert items on a page, enclose the item name in brackets, for example, to show the stats of the AG characters starting weapon, the Knight's Warsword, you would type to get Itemboxes are expected to be "safe" and spoiler-free, so you can feel free to include them on any page. As you can see, each item's name is a link to the item's page, where you can put details (including spoilers) about the item. Lists of Items All items * Category:Items by ID * Category:Items by name Items by type Check the very detailed categories below Category:Items Manual lists These pages list special items that can be gained in Sryth. Some are specific rewards from a quest, some may be found during a quest, and others (such as Tallys Items) can be bought. If an item is not part of a set of rewards, then it will be under "unique" (such as the Wither Blade). Keep in mind that these lists, although they try to be comprehensive, are very probably not complete. Also, as legacy of the old times of this wiki, they may not be properly maintained. ;Weapons and Armour * Seven Statues items * Tallys's Items * Storm Items - Reward from the Murk quest. * A Haunting in Durnsig items (previously available from Hunt for the Phantom Assassin). * Cold Winters Night items * Gralgarak's Armour * Nightsong Armour - Reward from Proving Grounds 3: Shadow over Stonegate. * Runeskin/Iakor's Items - Reward for completing the Runeskin series. * Unique Weapons - Not mentioned in the above lists. * Unique Armour - Not mentioned in the above lists. ;Misc * Rings * Neck Armour - Medallions and Amulets * Wrist Armour - Bracelets * Icons * Misc Items - Items with no current use, or a general use (like lanterns). * Quest Items - Misc items with use. * Adventurer Tokens * Blessings of Protection Best Items by Type This section aims to guide players in acquiring the best non-Tallys, permanently available items in the game to help them maximize their stats. Depending on whether one places greater importance on MR, SP, or NV there are different possible answers for which is "best." Each player will ultimately have to make their own judgements based on their playing style and how many ATs they have for Tallys's gear, but since some items are mutually exclusive, either to acquire or to use, it's a subject worth serious consideration. ;Important notes * The following information is current as of November 2011. * The Tallys's prices listed only take into account items in Tallys's permanent collection. Temporary Tallys items often feature interesting prices for certain configurations. * There are important bonuses that can only be acquired during limited-time events that will not be discussed here. Weapons The Shimmering Silver or Iakor's weapons, acquired through the Runeskin saga, are the best in the game from a purely MR standpoint. Taking into account special bonuses that only these weapons can acquire, the cheapest comparable item at Tally's Trading Post is 192 ATs. Tzal-Toalth, when combined with high (80+) Necromancy and the amulet Ghor-Tiln's Eye, is a close second. However, the loss of a shield and lower bonuses on the amulet as compared to Snake's Head Medallion are serious handicaps to using Tzal-Toalth. In scaled scenarios, when MR is unimportant, the best weapon is going to vary based on the type of opponent. Goblindoom is best against goblins, Giantfell Blade against giants, Demonscourge against demons, Trielra's Staff against undead and shadows. The Hale Blade is also helpful in scaled scenarios, since it is capable of healing the character from time to time. Shields The Glittering Ice Shield is unquestionably the best free shield. When it's fully leveled up, the only better shield at Tallys costs 304 ATs. Acquiring it will take a minimum of 42 real-world days, so it's best to get started ASAP. Head Choose a helm very carefully. See also Wrist and Torso armor. This topic is discussed in greater depth on the forum. For optimizing MR and SP, the choice of helms is between the Warlord's Helm from A Haunting in Durnsig and Iakor's Crown from the Runeskin saga. Comparable helms at Tallys's start at 136 ATs. Technically the Warlord's Helm has better stats. However, acquiring the Warlord's Helm means passing up the Dragonwing Breastplate, which is the best free torso armor in the game. As of the time of this writing, opting for the Dragonwing Breastplate and Iakor's Crown will probably offer the best overall stats. For optimizing NV, Kozuron's Hood from Daggerspire is the way to go. Torso Choose your body armor very carefully. See also the sections on Head and Wrist armor. This topic is discussed in greater depth on the forum. The Dragonwing Breastplate from A Haunting in Durnsig is the best free armor available. Comparable items at Tallys's start at 112 ATs. It's enough better than the second best option, the Nightsong Breastplate from PG V, to make up for the sacrifice of the Warlord's Helm and Iakor's Wristband for their second-best counterparts. Hands The Gloomforged Gauntlets from Rhaknar's Mad are the best gauntlets in the game, free or otherwise. Some Tallys's items offer a higher bonus to SP, but none of them offer a comparable bonus to MR or ANY bonus to NV. These will take a minimum of 40 real-world days to acquire, so the sooner you can get started, the better. Feet The highest SP boots are the Nightsong Boots from PG III. Equivalent boots from Tallys are 32 ATs, so it's an easy one to upgrade. That said, it's worth noting that if one is willing to pass up on both the Dragonwing Breastplate AND the Warlord's Helm, there is a pair of boots with a unique ability available from Quest:A Haunting in Durnsig: the Nimble Plate Boots. These are arguably the best boots for scaled scenarios, as they allow you to occasionally avoid an attack completely. This power can also be a very valuable asset in scenarios where * The enemies are going to be 18+ no matter your MR, so avoiding attacks is critical * The failures are recorded, like on Proving Grounds Arms and Legs The best free items for these slots are the Nightsong items, acquired from PG III. Equivalent items at Tallys's are 36 ATs each, so these are also good candidates for upgrades. Neck The most powerful neck armor is the Snake's Head Medallion, acquired through Quest:The Joust. The only better item at Tallys's is 172 ATs, and offers no bonus to NV. For scaled scenarios, the best neck armor may be the Medallion of Phase Form from PG IV. It offers occasional boosts to MR in combat, which reduces the difficulty of scaled opponents. Wrist Decide on your wrist item very carefully. See also sections about Head and Torso armor. This topic is discussed in greater depth on the forum. For maximizing MR and SP, the options are the Assassin's Bracelet, which can be acquired through Lift the Box, and Iakor's Wristband, which can be acquired through the Runeskin saga. Iakor's Wristband technically has better stats, but taking the Assassin's Bracelet would facilitate taking Iakor's Crown and the Dragonwing Breastplate, which is offers the best stats overall. For maximizing NV, the Emerald Bracelet from Quest:Gralgarak's Tomb is the best option. Rings Every character should have Varkyn's Ring Of Motley Wonder. While not a Tallys's item, it will cost either 16 or 32 ATs, depending on whether you're able to get to it before your account has been AG for 120 days. However, given that it exceeds even the best Tallys's ring, it's a steal at either price. Every character will also want to wear Runeskin's Ring from the Runeskin saga. A similar Tallys's item costs 156 ATs. To maximize MR and SP, your best choices for the remaining slots are: * Band of Gruljasa from Tarn (compares at 148 ATs) * Ring of Long Shadows from Quest:The Hunt for the Phantom Assassin OR Ring of Dark Valour from Kyul-Thanor To maximize NV, your best choices are: * Ring of Mystic Ability from Quest:Daggerspire * Sorcerer's Band from PG IV Waist The free belts in the game are not very exciting. Your best bet will be either a Plate Belt (unmatched) for SP or maybe the Owl Wing Belt from Quest:A Dragon's Lair for NV. If you can free up 64 ATs for the Griffon-Emblazoned Belt from Tallys's, it's a worthwhile investment. If you can free up 64 more, there's even hope of an MR bonus. Back The best item here is the Cloak of the Wanderer, available through an adventure at your residence. A better item at Tallys's: 324 ATs. Tabards Rynduil's Crimson Tabard from PG V is the only candidate in this category. Fortunately, it's a good one. Tallys's closest match is 128 ATs. Pendants The Griffon Pendant is certainly the best, with similar Tallys's items at 124 ATs, but it can only be acquired through PG VI, which is hands down the toughest adventure in the game right now. The Cane-Shaped Pendant, acquired through Quest:A Blizzard in The Hills, is second best. Miscellaneous items * Phantom Weapon and Phantom Armour from Quest:Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion * Finger of Dread from the Tarramyre multiplayer * Wand of Dragonfire from Quest:Vault of The Iron Dragon * Goblin Totem Block from Fogbough Outer Wood * Bowl of Blood from * Wisp of Black Mist from Category:Items